<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss. by seasandsalt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492428">i can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasandsalt/pseuds/seasandsalt'>seasandsalt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, House Party, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Party, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Stargazing, They're not together, bi sapnap bc i said so, dream calls sapnap 'pandas' and i die everytime, i'm touch starved, it's not really mentioned but it is a college au, sapnap is pining oh my god, yet ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasandsalt/pseuds/seasandsalt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of a pity kiss from a drunk girl who probably wouldn’t remember it even happened made Sapnap’s stomach turn. But before he could give a response, Punz was shoving a cup into his hand as his arm was grabbed by someone passing by. </p>
<p>“Try n’ relax!” was all he heard as his friend was pulled into the living room and got swept up into the sea of swaying people, trapped in the riptide. </p>
<p>“What’re you drinking?” the voice came from his left. </p>
<p>He turned his head towards the man that the voice belonged to, eyes travelling up to meet green ones.</p>
<p>or;</p>
<p>Sapnap gets overwhelmed at a New Year's Eve party so he and Dream sneak onto the roof.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soft warning for brief implications of internalized homophobia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was at a party, and it was loud, and Sapnap was beginning to get overwhelmed. Music was blaring through one too many speakers, the volume ear-splittingly loud as the bass in the song dropped and Sapnap <em>swore</em> he felt the whole house shake with the vibrations. </p>
<p><em>Why was he even here?</em> he wondered, eyes roaming around the room. The house was packed with people, and Sapnap, standing in the living room, was in the thick of it. The whole room was crowded, and even the small couch in the center of the floor was covered with too many people, evident by the multiple limbs tangled together and the girl laying across the legs of everyone sitting there. A table stood in front of the couch and was just as crowded, except it was filled with things instead of bodies. Red plastic cups littered the surface, surrounded by crushed chips, empty alcohol bottles, cellphones, and a bag of what Sapnap was sure was weed. </p>
<p>People filtered in and out of the room through the door joining it to the kitchen, and as five or so people pushed their way into the crowded living room, Sapnap saw his escape. He pushed past bodies grinding on one another with a mumbled apology and stumbled across the threshold, feet stepping from old carpet onto linoleum tiles. </p>
<p>The bright white lights of the kitchen were a stark contrast to the low, yellow LEDs illuminating the living room, and Sapnap blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes to regain both his thoughts and composure. It was a brief moment of peace, and Sapnap was grateful, until —</p>
<p>“Hey, man!” a voice shouted, cutting through his thoughts and forcing his eyes open to look up at the man standing in front of him. </p>
<p>“Hey, Punz,” he mumbled, manipulating his features into a smile that he hoped didn’t show how overwhelmed and panicked he was. </p>
<p>“Sick party, yeah? Which one are you kissing when the ball drops? That is — if your balls drop fast enough,” Punz’s words were slightly slurred and Sapnap was certain he’d had more drinks than he could handle. He didn’t envy the headache that would plague Punz the next morning. </p>
<p>Sapnap forced a small laugh at the joke, humouring his friend and too polite to tell him that he was drunk and his joke didn’t make much sense. “Think I might head out, actually.”</p>
<p>Punz’s features dropped into what Sapnap could only assume to be the drunk version of concern. “You alright, man? Y’know it’s okay if you don’t have anyone to kiss. ‘M sure there’s plenty of girls who’d be happy to take one for the team.” </p>
<p>The thought of a pity kiss from a drunk girl who probably wouldn’t remember it even happened made Sapnap’s stomach turn. But before he could give a response, Punz was shoving a cup into his hand as his arm was grabbed by someone passing by. </p>
<p>“Try n’ relax!” was all he heard as his friend was pulled into the living room and got swept up into the sea of swaying people, trapped in the riptide. </p>
<p>“What’re you drinking?” the voice came from his left. </p>
<p>He turned his head towards the boy that the voice belonged to, eyes travelling up to meet green ones. </p>
<p>“Oh, hey, Dream. I — this isn’t mine,” he looked down at the cup in his hand, staring at the liquid filling half the plastic. It was an unnatural shade of blue and smelled like a concoction of various fruit juices and booze. </p>
<p>A small, tender smile danced across Dream’s lips as he looked at Sapnap. “You okay?”</p>
<p>The sincerity in his voice made Sapnap’s head jerk up, the liquid in the cup sloshing against the sides at the sudden movement. “Y-yeah, I’m good, man. You having fun?” </p>
<p>Dream’s features fell, ever so slightly but not quite enough for Sapnap to wonder about it. The two stood there while Dream scrutinized him, studying his face with his eyebrows pinched together. Sapnap felt his cheeks heat up from the constant attention and he began to fidget nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he was trapped under Dream’s stare. It felt like he was looking at him for <em>hours</em>.</p>
<p>“C’mon,” Dream said after about thirty seconds of staring, knocking Sapnap out of his trance. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>A hand reached towards him and grabbed the red cup from his grasp, slender fingers brushing against his and sending a shiver up his arm and down his spine before it settled in his —</p>
<p><em>No</em>, he thought. Dream was his <em>friend</em>. Dream’s always been his friend, since they were little kids. And when Sapnap began to wish they were more, he made a deal with himself to bury those feelings, to completely ignore the budding desire for his friend’s lips on his, his hands on his body. He decided it was way easier to hurt himself than ruin their friendship. </p>
<p>He could want and yearn and <em>need</em> to his heart’s desire when he was alone in his room. But when he was with the boy in question, he was strictly his friend. </p>
<p>Just a friend. </p>
<p>Dream was looking at him again; he’d taken the cup from Sapnap’s hand and placed it on the counter beside them, and all Sapnap could do was stare back at him and chastise himself for letting his mind wander.</p>
<p>“Are you drunk?” the words were laced with both concern and laughter, Dream trying to ease the tension between the two even if he wasn’t quite sure why the tension was there in the first place.</p>
<p>Sapnap scoffed, regaining his footing in the interaction while simultaneously noticing Dream’s hand wrapped around his wrist. “You know I don’t drink, man.”</p>
<p>Dream smiled and Sapnap felt like he was dying. “C’mon,” he repeated, gesturing with his head towards the door leading to the living room.</p>
<p>
  <em>He went into the kitchen to escape the crowded living room and Dream wanted to pull him back in there? No way.</em>
</p>
<p>A panicked look must have crossed Sapnap’s features because Dream’s smile dropped and he began rubbing comforting circles into his wrist with his thumb. </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay,” despite the cacophony of the party, Dream’s voice was soft and low, meant for Sapnap and Sapnap alone. “We’re not gonna stay in there, just need to pass through. You’ll be okay, I’m right here beside you.”</p>
<p>After a few deep breaths, Sapnap nodded and gave Dream a determined look. He shifted his wrist so Dream’s hand was in his and he followed him back into the throng of dancing bodies. </p>
<p>The room was impossibly crowded and somehow more full than when Sapnap had left it mere minutes ago. People were laughing and shouting and drinking in such close proximity to each other it seemed as though they were fused at the hips. Hands clasped cups filled to the brim with the blue liquid that had resided in Sapnap’s own cup, and the substance tinted the drinkers’ lips the same shade of blue, giving them the effect of being frozen over. The flat-screen television on the wall was shaking ever so slightly with every rumble of the bass through the speakers in the four corners of the room. </p>
<p>It was too much; the noise, the constant brush of his skin against someone’s body, the sickeningly yellow LEDs illuminating the sweat on the partygoers’ skin. It was all too much and if Dream hadn’t been with him, he was sure he would have broken down and cried right then and there.</p>
<p>He was thankful for Dream, for his warm hand in his guiding him through the massive clump of bodies, the squeeze of his fingers to remind Sapnap that he wasn’t alone, the constant swivel of his head to look over his shoulder and make sure they were still together, the “we’re almost there,” spoken in his direction.</p>
<p>Navigating the living room felt like it took hours, days, <em>years</em>, but finally Dream pulled him through another doorway and into a slightly less crowded hallway. People pushed past them as they continued making their way through the house, but Dream paid them no mind as he led the two of them to the end of the hallway and up the set of stairs Sapnap didn’t even know were there. </p>
<p>The further they went into the house, the emptier it became until there were only a handful of people in the hallway, all couples who were pressed up against one another and kissing hungrily.</p>
<p>Dream steered them towards a closed door and Sapnap prayed that the room would be empty as he didn’t think he could handle someone else’s eyes on him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when Dream turned the doorknob and ushered them into an empty bedroom, closing the door behind them. </p>
<p>“An empty bedroom at a party? At least take me to dinner first, Dream,” despite his panic Sapnap choked out a laugh at his own joke.</p>
<p>His friend snorted and turned away, walking across the room and looking out the window onto the street. He wasn’t sure, but Sapnap could’ve sworn he saw Dream’s face tint pink in the low light. Before he could think too much about it, Dream was calling his name and motioning for him to join him beside the window.</p>
<p>When he got to his side, Dream was sliding the window open and popping the screen out, setting it on the floor beside him. </p>
<p>“Uh, Dream —”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, we’ll put it back,” Dream waved him off and shifted his weight to one side, swinging a leg over the windowsill and placing his foot on the roof. He sat there, straddling the windowsill, and looked at Sapnap, reaching towards him with an outstretched hand. “Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>“What, you gonna mug me or something? Taking me to the roof to stab me?” his tone was playful, but Dream could still hear the underlying panic underneath it as their hands joined once again. </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes before moving his other leg out the window, taking a second to balance himself on the slanted tiles before giving Sapnap’s hand a small tug. </p>
<p>The two let go of each other to allow Sapnap to crawl through the window (albeit less gracefully than Dream) and join his friend standing on the roof. They joined hands again and Dream began walking up the tiles, treading carefully so as to not lose his footing and send them both tumbling to the street two stories below. </p>
<p>A few steps later and they were standing on the top of the roof, the tiles having flattened out so they were on even ground. </p>
<p>The street below them was dark except for a few streetlights that painted yellow circles onto the pavement. Cars lined both sides of the street, the haphazard parking an insight into the rushed manner of drivers eager to join the party. Light came from select windows of neighbouring houses, indicating which families were staying awake to welcome in the new year.</p>
<p>The air was fresh and cool, a welcome change to the stuffy interior of the house, and Sapnap took a deep inhale through his nose as he sat down, hand still clasped to Dream’s. Despite the open window and faint music drifting through it, it was blissfully quiet. </p>
<p>“Why’d you come here, Sapnap?” Dream’s voice cut through the silence. </p>
<p>“Punz dragged me.”</p>
<p>“You could’ve said no, you know that. He wouldn’t have made you show up,” Dream finally sat down beside him. “So why are you here? You obviously don’t want to be.”</p>
<p>“Thought it’d be fun,” he mumbled in response, head dropping to stare at his shoelaces. “Figured I should put myself out there and I guess I just assumed that eventually, I’d enjoy myself.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? How’s that going for you?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Dream.”</p>
<p>The space around them filled with the sound of Dream’s laughter, and despite his desire to be mad at his friend, Sapnap couldn’t stop the smile from creeping onto his face and the laughter falling from his mouth. So they sat there, hand in hand and laughing, until they were out of breath. </p>
<p>It felt good to laugh at something stupid with his best friend. </p>
<p>“Seriously, though,” the laughter was gone from his voice, replaced with sincerity and care instead, “we both know stuff like this upsets you. Why didn’t you come find me when you started getting overwhelmed? Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t okay when we were in the kitchen?” </p>
<p>Sapnap frowned and looked at his shoes, at the roof tiles on his left, at the car parked on the grass below them, anywhere but at the boy sitting next to him. “Didn’t know you were gonna be here.”</p>
<p>“That’s bullshit, Sap, and we both know it. I told you I was gonna be here.”</p>
<p>He huffed. “I didn’t wanna ruin your night, okay? You always have fun at parties like this and I didn’t want to bring you down! I was fine, I was gonna leave. I didn’t want to bug you.”</p>
<p>“Sapn — <em>Pandas</em>. Stop saying things like that. You wouldn’t be bugging me — you aren’t bugging me! — and you for sure haven’t ruined my night,” his voice was soft, endearing. He squeezed their intertwined hands and smiled at him. He got quiet as he practically whispered, “I hope you know that I care about you more than anyone or anything in that house. I care about you more than pretty much everything. Please don’t ever be scared to come find me if you need me.” </p>
<p>They made eye contact and Sapnap smiled at his friend, blinking quickly to avoid the flow of tears he could feel welling up behind his eyes. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Dream.” </p>
<p>Dream looked good, Sapnap noticed, framed against the black night sky. The moon was above them, showering them in a gentle white light that brightened Dream’s blond hair and sharpened his features. The stars behind his head mirrored his freckles and Sapnap wanted nothing more than to move his body closer and trace his fingers over his face, connecting the freckles as if he were playing a children’s game. He wanted to press his lips to each and every one.</p>
<p>If he looked close enough, he could almost see the stars reflected back at him in Dream’s eyes. </p>
<p>Eyes that met his and drifted down towards his lips. Eyes that trailed back up and looked at him like he was the only boy, person, thing, in the world that mattered. Eyes that Sapnap wanted to feel roam over his body as they —</p>
<p>Dream cleared his throat and broke the eye contact, his face flushing in the pale moonlight as he raised his head to study the stars instead of his friend’s face. </p>
<p>“You mean a lot to me, Pandas,” his voice was melodic and soothing, calming Sapnap until the panic-induced fire in his brain was reduced to no more than smouldering ashes. “You always have, since that first day we met. I’ll never forget that day.”</p>
<p>It was a good day. They were in middle school, both sitting at the back of the classroom of their computer science course. The teacher was droning on about their end of year project when Dream had spoken his first words to Sapnap, asking if he’d like to partner for the project.</p>
<p>Sapnap chuckled, smiling fondly at the memory. “I was scared of you,” he recalled, tearing his gaze away from Dream’s side profile to join him in stargazing. </p>
<p>“What? No way!” </p>
<p>“I was! Dude, you were a grade above me and friends with everyone. You were, like, the most popular kid in school! How is that not scary?” </p>
<p>Dream wheezed, letting go of Sapnap’s hand to cover his face while he laughed. “Dude!”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” he mumbled, feeling embarrassed that he’d even said anything. </p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon now.” Dream reached over and gave Sapnap’s shoulder a gentle shove. </p>
<p>Sapnap shook his head and gave Dream a fond smile, rolling his eyes as he looked back up at the stars. “It’s true, you were intimidating back then. Still kind of are now, if I’m being honest. And it freaked me out how you just looked over at me and started a conversation; so unbothered and nonchalant.”</p>
<p>The air around them filled with the sound of Dream’s laugh once again and Sapnap wished he could be the only reason he laughed from here on out. </p>
<p>“You’re cute, Pandas. If anything, I was intimidated by you. You were in the same level class as me despite being younger, that’s impressive.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad we met that day,” his voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper, the words floating through the night air before landing in Dream’s ears, nestling in his brain and making his body feel warm and fuzzy. “Don’t know where or who I’d be if we hadn’t partnered for that project.”</p>
<p>Dream stretched his arms over his head and lowered himself onto the cool roof tiles, lying flat on his back and allowing the light from the moon to pool over his face as he gazed at the twinkling stars thousands of miles above them. “Me too. You bring out the best in me. I’d trust you with anything.”</p>
<p>Sapnap stayed sitting, leaning back on his hands and looking at the flickering streetlight on the other side of the road. “I already <em>do</em> trust you with everything.”</p>
<p>His mind wandered to a night in the middle of summer when he showed up on Dream’s doorstep wringing his hands with nervous energy. It was two weeks after he’d realized his crush on his friend, and one week after he’d begrudgingly come to terms with his sexuality. Deep down he knew it was no big deal, that it was okay to feel the way he did and love who he loved. But it didn’t stop those dark thoughts from crawling their way to the forefront of his mind, overruling his rational thoughts and consuming his very being.</p>
<p>They began taking their toll on his friendships, and Dream was the only one to notice. After two days of ignoring calls and texts, Sapnap decided he needed to tell someone, <em>anyone</em>, in the hopes that it would remove some of the weight he felt pressing down on his chest. And the only person he trusted enough with the inner workings of his brain was Dream.</p>
<p>So there he stood, on his doorstep, trying to focus on the chirping of crickets instead of the pounding of his heart. He was about to turn around and head back home - <em>it’s the middle of the night there’s no way Dream is awake</em> - when he heard the front door open and felt Dream’s hand on his arm, pulling him into the house quickly.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Sapnap?” he hissed, keeping his voice low so as to not wake his sleeping family, “it’s the middle of the night, why didn’t you wait in your car?”</p>
<p>“Dream, I -”</p>
<p>“And why haven’t you been answering my calls? My texts? I worry about you, y’know.” He was leading them up the stairs to his bedroom, both of them instinctually avoiding the step they knew creaked. “And why didn’t you call me just now to tell me you were here? Good thing I was awake or else I wouldn’t have seen your texts -”</p>
<p>“Dream -”</p>
<p>“- And you would have been standing on the street for God knows how long!” He steered them into his bedroom and shut the door behind them, going to sit on the bed and gesturing for Sapnap to do the same.</p>
<p>Except Sapnap stood there by the door, hands visibly shaking and tears welling in his eyes. He sniffled and Dream immediately stopped talking and properly looked at the boy in front of him.</p>
<p>“Pandas, what’s wrong?” he rose up and quickly closed the space between them, opening his arms and allowing Sapnap to fall gratefully into them.</p>
<p>The two stayed there, swaying gently, until Sapnap removed his face from where it was buried in the crook of Dream’s neck and whispered his secret into his friend’s ear.</p>
<p>When Dream didn’t immediately say anything Sapnap worried he’d messed up. He began to untangle himself from their embrace while mumbling apology after apology, but Dream’s arms tightened around him and pulled him back in.</p>
<p>“Don’t you ever say sorry for that. Ever. I mean it,” he said into his hair, holding him close while the tears finally spilled over, Sapnap’s whole body racking with sobs as Dream held him. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here. Everything’s gonna be okay now.”</p>
<p>They’d grown closer that night. Dream helped Sapnap push down the doubts and disgusts that plagued him all while keeping their relationship the same; he didn’t treat him differently or wasn’t any less affectionate with him, and Sapnap was forever grateful for that.</p>
<p>“I don’t like thinking about never having met you.” Dream’s voice cut the silence and brought Sapnap out of his thoughts and back to the present. </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I don’t wanna even think about living a life without you in it.”</p>
<p>“Woah there, dude, you’re gonna make me fall in love with you if you’re not careful.”</p>
<p>“What if that’s the point?” the words were whispered and Sapnap got the impression that he wasn’t meant to hear them.</p>
<p>The quiet that followed wasn’t awkward or tense; it was comfortable. Neither of them needed to say anything, they were perfectly content just enjoying the other’s company.</p>
<p>That is, until the noise of the party seeping through the open window below them grew louder and Sapnap spotted a couple sneaking across the lawn, making their way to a car that was half-parked on the sidewalk. He studied them carefully as they reached the vehicle, the taller silhouette leaning against the side window and pulling their partner closer to them. It was dark but Sapnap could tell they were kissing. After about a solid minute of making out, the smaller body reached over and pulled on the handle of the back door. Muffled giggles drifted their way up to Sapnap’s ears as he watched them climb into the car and close the door.</p>
<p>The car started rocking.</p>
<p>He snorted. “Looks like they’re doing more than kissing when the ball drops.”</p>
<p>Dream sat up and looked at Sapnap. “Hey, Sap?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” His eyes remained on the car, tracking the rhythmic movement as a faint countdown started inside the house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ten.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nine.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eight.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the craziest New Year’s kiss you’ve had?” Dream’s voice was rushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Seven.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Six.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Five.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm? You know I haven’t had one. What’s yours?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Four.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Three.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Two.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably when I kissed my best friend on top of a roof.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>

  <em>One.</em>

</p>
<p>Dream’s hand cupped Sapnap’s jaw and turned his head. Their lips met when the crowd inside the house screamed “Happy New Year!”</p>
<p>Fireworks shot up into the sky and exploded, mimicking the sparks blooming in Sapnap’s chest.</p>
<p>The kiss was hesitant and rushed, over far too quickly for Sapnap’s liking. Dream’s hand remained on his face as he pulled away, anxiety pooling in his eyes as he waited for Sapnap’s reaction.</p>
<p>“Get back here,” he mumbled, one hand resting on Dream’s shoulder while the other made its way down to his waist, pulling him to sit on his lap.</p>
<p>Thighs framed Sapnap’s hips as large hands worked their way into his black hair. Surrounding them, the sky was illuminated with the vibrant fireworks, the cracking and booming creating a symphony as their lips crashed together again.</p>
<p>It was more certain this time; Dream’s hands tangled in the silky strands of Sapnap’s hair while Sapnap gripped Dream’s hips, keeping their bodies close together. It didn’t take them long to establish a gentle push-pull rhythm, and before they knew it, they were kissing until they were out of breath.</p>
<p>Dream broke away first, raising his head to stare at the fireworks, his fingers playing idly with Sapnap’s hair.</p>
<p>Sapnap stared in wonder at the boy on top of him. His blond hair was no longer the golden colour that Sapnap associated with the sun at sunset; instead, it shone and gleamed, reflecting the reds, blues, greens, purples, of the fireworks exploding around them. He could see his freckles better, and he wanted nothing more than to memorize them, commit their pattern to memory. Dream’s eyes were filled with child-like joy as he gazed, open-mouthed, at the light display. </p>
<p>He was the most beautiful thing Sapnap had ever laid eyes on, and his chest surged with pride at the realization that he was sitting in his lap and that he was the one to cause the blush spreading across freckled cheeks. </p>
<p>Sapnap pushed himself up and captured Dream’s lips in a kiss again, rubbing circles into his hips with his thumbs.</p>
<p>Dream hummed against his lips, smiling into the kiss before pulling away to rest his forehead against Sapnap’s.</p>
<p>“Happy New Year.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is so late for new years but i wanted to make it perfect, and i wanted to write something soft for these boys so i took my time :')<br/>thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!<br/>i have a <a href="https://twitter.com/seasandsalt">twitter</a> ! come say hi :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>